Spider veins, also known as Telangiectasias, are small dilated blood vessels near the surface of the skin or mucous membranes, typically measuring between 0.5-1 mm in diameter. They can develop anywhere on the body but are commonly seen on the face around the nose, cheeks, and chin. They can also develop on the legs, specifically on the upper thigh, below the knee joint, and around the ankles.
Current treatments for eliminating telangiectasiae include sclerotherapy, considered the “gold standard”, whereby sclerosant medication is injected into the diseased vein so it hardens and eventually shrinks away, and laser, whereby a light beam is pulsed onto the veins in order to seal them off and cause them to dissolve. Sclerotherapy is generally preferred over laser for and smaller varicose leg veins, and varicose veins and reticular leg veins, if present, must be treated prior to any treatment of the telengiectasia.
Another treatment method, often attempted following unsuccessful sclerotherapy, is stab phlebectomy. This involves the use of a special local anesthetic that is injected into the area surrounding the vein. The doctor then removes the entire problem vein through a small incision.
Light-based treatments generally require adequate heating of the veins, with potential side effects of buring in adjacent areas. For optimal results, several laser treatments are usually necessary. Varicose veins can also be treated with foam sclerotherapy, endovenous laser treatment, radiofrequency ablation or open surgery.
It is noted, however, that sclerotherapy has certain negative side effects, such as an irregular coloring on the skin, and the appearance of reddish blood vessels appearing around the treated area, which would require further injections. It is important to select a pratitionist with adequate training in sclerotherapy and is well versed in the different types of sclerosing agents available.
It would be highly advantageous to have a system and method of treating spider veins and small varicose veins in a way that is minimally invasive, yet safe and highly effective, that does not require excessive usage of sclerosing agents or laser therapy.